A New Sky of a New World
by Raven the Kitsune Bard84
Summary: An unprovoked attack on Iwa startles everyone out of their complacency. Naruto and the others are just recovering from their encounters with Akatsuki namely Pain and have begun their search for Sasuke but are dragged back for a bigger problem at hand. War is coming and the balance of power is shifting. Welcome to the new world.


_Fifteen almost sixteen years ago..._

There were a hundred experiments but there were only four and it was doubtful that two would even make it. The iryo-ninja signed as he gazed at the charts beside the two babies. So it was twenty percent success rate then. Hajime-sama would not be thrilled about that especially since he'd sacrificed 4 clans to make sure it worked.

_Ah well, _he thought with a sigh. _It can't be helped._

Squaring his shoulders he placed the chart beside the cribs and walked down the hallway to Hajime-sama resided. Adjusting his hitai-ate on his arm he knocked on his master's door waiting for the man to bid him forward. Hajime was well renowned for have a very fickle temperament and the iryo nin had no intention on being the receiving end of it.

"Enter," a voice from inside called. Squaring his shoulders again he entered the room instinctive holding his breath as the incense came whooshing over him. Hajime-sama as expected was pouring over his maps with a critical eye his Juujigan allowing his gaze to still be on the maps and yet see him. Bowing the man made his report: "Only four survived the process and really it's doubtful that the other two will make it through the night."

"So we'll just say that it's twenty percent success rate." Hajime said finally gazing up from his maps. "Give the remaining experiments to their parents so they can be buried and for the two remaining begin the next stage of the process."

"Hai, Hajime-sama."

The iryo-nin turned to fulfill his master's commands while the man returned his gaze to map. As the elemental nations lay before him with their entire splendor he allowed himself to smile. Soon very soon he would see those lands for himself…

* * *

_A few months before Pein's attack on Konoha_

Roshi rushed through the scorching wastelands running as fast as his ninja speed could afford him. He felt his muscles burning as he sprinted across the rocks and dirt. He had to get to Iwa, training be damned, they had to know about this.

_Oi, Yonbi loan me some of your chakra I need more speed._

It was a testament of how dire the situation was that he didn't hear the customary retort or at the very least a growl as the beast's chakra filled his veins lending him more speed. Roshi smiled grimly as the landscape blurred beside him. He wasn't as fast as Han that was true but it was still nothing to sneeze at and with luck he would reach the village before the invaders came.

Finally after days of sprinting he saw the tall cliffs the framed Iwa and protected it from invaders to see the sentinels manning their posts giving him confused looks. Ignoring the inquires being thrown in his direction and continued till he reached the gate. The two guards to their credit didn't waste his time with inane questions. Instead they opened the gate after the appropriate password and allowed him to pass.

Nodding his thanks Roshi made his way to the Tsuchikage's office. The Chunin manning the desk fortunately knew him by sight and waved allowing him go forward. Reaching the doors Roshi sighed before opening them to reveal Sandaime Tsuchikage hard at work with the paperwork that came with office.

"I suppose there is a reason that you've came back without explanation?"

"Hai Tsuchikage I have encounter an invasion force coming from the West."

"What?"

"What's more is that they have jinchuuriki with them."

"That's impossible." The Tsuchikage growled. "There only nine beasts and Akatsuki has five of them. Kumo, Konoha and we have the rest."

"There another trust me."

"How's that even possible?"

"I don't know but that guy was able to keep up with me and had a chakra cloak similar my own when I go into my Bijuu mode."

"And you have proof this?" The Tsuchikage asked raising his eyebrows skeptically. "You know I can't just accept this at face value."

"I..."

Roshi never had chance to finish as explosions rained around the village similar to the Deidara incident. Looking out Roshi saw the invaders as well as their jinchuuriki who looked smug. Swallowing a sigh he turned to his village and said: "I guess you'll see for yourself now."

With that he vaulted out of the window and into the fray. A second later Oonoki joined Roshi, his Kage robes flowing behind him. Thus did the Battle for Iwa begin and the Fourth Shinobi War started.


End file.
